This invention relates to a dirt separator for cards having a cylinder and fixedly mounted carding segments cooperating therewith, comprising a knife blade of which the blade edge is arranged against the direction of rotation of the cylinder at a narrow interval from its clothing adjoining a carding segment.
The disadvantage of known dirt separators of this type is that the separation of short fibres takes place without any control. In addition, the separation of dirt is not effective enough and the dirt separator becomes blocked because, apart from the required particles, fibres are also separated out.